1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a platform support apparatus for use in a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention teaches a foldable, multi-piece platform for establishing a level and rigid surface upon an inclined seat bottom. The platform assembly may be incorporated into the vehicle interior architecture, such as actuating from a center or side console associated with a front or rear passenger seat, or be provided as an aftermarket accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is documented with various types of tray or platform supports, such as for use in land vehicles, boats, planes and the like. The purpose of such supports is often to provide a level and rigid surface, such as for use by an individual seated within the given type of vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,590, issued to D'Annunzio et al., teaches a tray table for a vehicle that is extensible from and may be stored in a center console. The center console has longitudinally shiftable lateral side walls that define a pocket for storing the tray table. The lateral walls of the center console are moveable along a track to permit fore and aft adjustment of the location of the table relative to a seat in the vehicle. A push button is provided on a pivot locking mechanism to lock and unlock a tray support arm. A cup holder may be provided on the tray support arm that is moveable between a storage position in which it is parallel to the tray support arm and a use position in which it is it is perpendicular to the tray support arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,069, issued to McKenzie, teaches a cover system for use with a vehicle having a seat including a mounting member that is attachable to the vehicle. The cover system further includes a cover movably associated with the mounting member such that the flexible and sheet-like cover is unrollable from a stored position to a deployed position in which the cover extends at least partially over the seat.